Unknown Past
by Mahquenziles
Summary: We all know Erzas, lucys, and Greys past. But what about the infamous flame Dragon slayer? What of his past before Igneel? Was his past dark, or light? but what happens when His past does come to light and Natsu can't do any thing to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

The Unknown Past

 **Hello, I'** **m Mahquenziles and this is my first fanfic on this website. Recently I have fallen in love with Fairy Tail. This story** **has been on my mind for a while because I always loved about learning the pasts of characters. And since Nasu hasn't had one before Igneel I had to come up with my own. If you see any problems in the story** **don't be afraid to tell me.**

 **(also: this story takes place just after the GMG, so no Zeref Dragneel, and no Na** **tsu being END)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Mysterious stranger**

The guild ran normally. Mira was behind the bar serving the number one drinker in Fairy Tail Cana. Gray, and Natsu where fighting as usual. And Erza was eating her favorite strawberry cake. When Natsu accidentally punched Gary too hard and he hit Erza, making her drop her cake.

"Natsu, gray what do you think that your doing?" Erza said with the scariest face she could equip

both the boys faces went pale " Now you two wouldn't be fighting now would you?"

" NO Ma'am" Both Mages answered in sync. "good, Now I expect you two to get me 20 cakes from the bakery ok?" shock went on both boys faces at the thought of Erza being able to eat 20 cakes alone. "Aye sir" Natsu stated and both boys ran out of the strongest guild.

Lucys POV

I sighted as the annoying boys left. Like why do they have to fight all the time and get in trouble? Cant they just behave once so that the guild could actual be quite... her thoughts where interrupted by a strange man walking in with a cloak over him. Suddenly the once loud and lively guild was quite, with only Mira to break the awkward silence. "Hello sir how can I help you?" The man spoke with a strange voice that would scare even the bravest of kids. "I am here for Natsu". Why would he want Natsu, please don't tell me he broke something else, at the thought of that water drop appeared on the celestial Mages face.

"If Natsu has broken something than you can leave the bill with me, and I will talk with the boy when he gets back" Makarov spoke up "oh no, I'm, I guess you could say part of his family, and his father wants me to cap.. take him home" a strange grin went to his face that scared me Also was this creepy cloaked guy about to say capture?

No ones POV

"Really how do you know?" Erza asked with slight curiosity for her nakama's past

"Natsu ran away a couple of days after his mother died and his father has been trying to find him for a long time. With how famous Natsu has become there was only a matter of time in tell we heard rumors Natsu being in Mangnolia, and when we saw him in the Grand Magic Games we know it was him" the stranger claimed

"If its not too much to ask, at what age did Natsu run away" The Celestial Mage asked wondering if that was why Igneel found him wonder the woods when he was young.

"Natsu ran away at the age of 5, why do you..." The stranger was cut off before he could finish by the loud mouthed pinkett holding the cakes yelling "Where back" with ice Mage next to him.

Gray said something resulting in a fight between the two hot headed mages only to be ended shortly by the requip Mage.

The stranger got a wide grin on his face when he spoke "Natsu its good to see your doing well"

With that Natsu's face turned to the strange man with shock and fear, he only spoke one word "...Fuzen?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger, sorry but it seemed like a good place to stop. So thoughts about the story. Plaese tell me what you think. Also I need help with OC's like Natsu's father, I want him to be evily evil, and may** **by the strangers, or Fuzen's guilds name because I'm terrible with names. PM me or write it in the reviews if you have any ideas.**

 **Also Fuzen is Japanese for evil and mischievous** **. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Unknown Past

Chapter 2

A/N Hi everyone I'm back with chapter. I will try to update this story couple of times a week, unless life, and school get in the way. Also in terms of plans I don't have one I'm just sort of going with the flow so lets see where this goes. I would like to thank _ **Marissa4ever**_ for following, _**Wolves Silver Wind**_ for reviewing, I will try to make this story as unique and interesting as possible for you. Also, thank you _**Daygon Yuuki **_ for the idea, its an amazing idea, so expect a message in your in box so we can talk about it.

A disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail if I did I Lucy and Natsu would already be a couple, I belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _The stranger got a wide grin on his face when he spoke "Natsu its good to see you're doing well"_

 _With that Natsu's face turned to the strange man with shock and fear, he only spoke one word "... Fuzen?!"_

"Natsu, hello are you ok?" Gray asked in concern he has never seen the dragon slayer actually speechless, and it wasn't just gray with concern, the guild as a hole was.

The strange man called Fuzen slowly pulled off the cloak reveling a light skinned man with sandy blond hair and emerald green eyes that could pierce your soul. From the looks of him, he was older than Natsu still young though, and had a serious face.

After a few moments of silence Fuzen opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a seemingly frozen Dragon slayer "Is it really... You, did you escape?"

"You could say that Natsu, but I was never taken I always was as free as you" Natsu's initial shock became mixed in with anger

"Don't give me that shit, we weren't free we used to plan our escape every day, dam it you helped me escape, so don't give me that crap"

"I don't know what you mean, I am here to take you back home."

"Take me back home? To that hell hole" he paused for a moment then contentious "No, They got you, didn't they. Dam it wake up you idiot, you can't honestly support them, they killed our families in front of us. They took us and hurt us, you can't... You can't support them. You need to wake up please"

"Nat-" gray began, but was stopped by the master with a glare that said 'to let it play out'

"I don't know how you could say that about are father Natsu he did nothing but take care of us and protect us" Natsu shook his head " you can't be serious I know that you remember when they took us to the chambers, and you would tell me to live so that we could escape and find a real family, or how they would try to mess up are headed, but we kept sane by staying together, Please wake up, you can't forget about all that"

"They didn't get into being heads, and they never hurt us, we were family to them, I don't know how you could betray us. When you left do you know how the devastated father was"

"I could guess" Natsu said sarcastically, then got a serious face "I never wanted to show this again" He muttered and slowly removed his shirt when he did, he reveal his seemingly unmarked back until he whispered a spell under his breath. A light shined on his back, and when it was gone it shows a burn mark on his back. The burn was a circle with the initials DHC.

"You can't tell me they carried when they did this to both of us. We were always there slaves, NEVER there family. But I did find a family they are everything that we ever said a family would be" A smile crept to Natsu's face as he motioned to his guild and nakama "And you can join Fairy Tail, and be part of a real family. There not like that place, here is different and truly are about each other. You would love it here"

The whole guild just sat there in mystified and proud, by what Natsu's speech, but angered by the burn, or brand, on Natsu's back. Most eagerly turn to Fuzen who has an unreadable face to see his answer.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo, we learn a little bit more about Natsu's past with Fuzen and how they both have DHC burned into there backs. But what does DHC mean? Sadly you have to keep reading to find out, but I can tell you that it is initials for something in the show, and if you can guess what it means then you win cookies (cuz they are amazing). Also, what do you think Fuzen will do, leave me a review telling me.**

 **Also, (Drops to her knees with anime tears falling out of her eyes) Sorry it took so long to write this, I got back from vacation, then had to get ready for my first year of high school :P (which isn't as bad as people say). (Stands back up and wipes away tears) I had a hard time with this chapter too, it kept getting deleted, or I just didn't like it and had to restart it. But I think I got it right this time. I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **~Mahquenziles**


End file.
